The present invention relates to a solar collector assembly for use in a solar heating system which can be conveniently adjusted to change the angle of elevation as well as the angle of inclination of the solar collector panel to efficiently absorb solar radiation.
Various solar collector assemblies are known, and widely used for the absorption of solar radiation for the heating of water. The solar collector assemblies shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are similar. These solar collector assemblies can not be adjusted to change the angle of elevation and the angle of inclination. Therefore, these solar collector assemblies are less effective.
FIG. 3 illustrates an inductor controlled self-adjustment solar collector assembly which automatically adjusts the angle of inclination of the solar collector panel according to the position of the sun. This inductor controlled self-adjustment solar collector assembly comprises a photoresistance inductor to detect the position of the sun, a motor controlled by the photoresistance inductor to pump water between two water tanks on two opposite sides of the solar collector panel thereof, and therefore the solar collector panel is turned leftward or rightward to the angle of inclination perpendicular to the the sun. However, this inductor controlled self-adjustment solar collector assembly is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks
i) this structure of solar collector assembly must be sealed inside a box to protect its electric circuit against weather. PA0 ii) the installation of the motor and the water tanks and the related pipings greatly increase the size and manufacturing cost of the solar collector assembly. PA0 iii) water in the water tanks may be evaporated by the radiating energy of the sun, causing the motor unable to bias the solar collector panel. PA0 iv) the solar collector panel can not be adjusted in the longitudinal direction, namely, the angle of elevation of the solar collector panel can not be adjusted.